


Can it Wait?

by reevesdriver



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver





	Can it Wait?

You slowly wake in the cold room unsure of what woke you before your eyes landed on John’s bulky frame sitting on the foot of the bed, he slowly dressed himself trying his best not to move too much as he sat bent over pulling his socks and shoes on over his feet. You sat upright, rubbed the sleep from your eyes and stretched a little before pushing the covers off your legs and moving to crawl to him, you wrap your arms around his waist slowly making sure to let the assassin know that it’s you and pressed gentle kisses on the scars covering his bare shoulders.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” He says, his voice evidently gruff from the few hours of sleep he had.

“It’s fine babe. Where are you going?” You reply moving your kisses from his shoulder over the side of his neck as your hands caress his bare stomach.

“I’ve got some business I need to take care of.” He inhales sharply as you bite down onto his neck, slowly suckling a small bruise into his soft flesh.

“Can it wait?” You whisper running your hands down his stomach and towards the bulge in his black suit pants.

Your delicate fingers work the button at the top of his pants before sliding the zip down with ease, John leans back against your smaller frame as your fingertips connect with his throbbing clothed cock. John groans in your ear as you move one hand down to cup his balls and use your other to slowly run lines up and down his shaft.

“I guess it can wait a few more minutes.” He mumbles, his cheeks are flushed, his mouth hanging open slightly and his eyelids heavy as you continue to work your hand over his cock.

You continue to kiss his neck smirking into his skin as he lets out a soft moan at the feeling of your small hands rubbing against him, eventually you pull your lips away from his neck and focus on pushing his pants further open and moving his black boxers down allowing his large cock spring free and slap against his stomach.

You run your thumb over the tip of his cock and bite your lip as you feel the pre-cum that has leaked from the swollen head. You bring your thumb up to your mouth and lick the liquid from the tip before spitting into your hand and grab his thick length again. Your hands works the saliva around his shaft making it easier for you to glide up and down it.

You move one hand to grip his sensitive tip as you roll it between your fingers and move your hands in sync with each other as John is squirming and mewling in front of you. His hands grip your bare thighs roughly as his hips begin slowly thrusting upwards to meet your movements as you worked your hands up and down his shaft.

It doesn’t take much longer before he’s loudly moaning and gasping in your ear as you feel his cock stiffen and his balls tighten under your grasp, in an instant John throws his head back onto your shoulders as white ropes of cum shoot out of his tip and onto his stomach covering your hands in the process.

John stands on shaking legs and makes his way into the en-suite to clean himself up, he grabs a towel from off the shelf and throws it to you as you clean the cum off your hands and watched as he left the bathroom and finished dressing himself.

“Don’t be gone too long.” You smile as he leans in to place a kiss on your lips.

“I’ll be back before you wake up don’t worry.” He purred before placing a kiss to your forehead before exiting the room.

You lie back down on the bed with a smile across your face as you drift back to sleep.


End file.
